1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an inflator for an air bag applied to an air bag system of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
An inflator (a gas generator) used in an air bag system mounted in a vehicle is fixed in a predetermined position by being fixed in a module combined with an air bag or by being attached to a component of a vehicle. Therefore, a fixing member is attached to a gas generator housing in order to make fixing work easy and secure.
Such a fixing member is demanded to be easily attached to a housing, not to affect performance of an inflator with its attaching work, not to interfere with storage and transporting work of an inflator with its bulkiness, to make fixing work of an inflator to a vehicle easy and to enhance a fixing strength to a vehicle.
In FIG. 1 of JP-A No. 11-255064, a gas generator system (a gas generator and an introducing pipe) used in a curtain inflator and so on is disclosed. In this gas generator system, a pipe 5 for introducing gas into an air bag is integrally attached, in a state of being inserted into a seal 17, by two shells 7 and 9 such that the seal 17 is pressed, to form an airtight connection between the gas generator housing 13 and the pipe 5. Flanges 18 for fixing the gas generator to a vehicle etc. are attached to the shell 7 among two shells.
That is, the shell 7 is a single structure comprising flanges 18 for attaching to a vehicle and a connecting portion to the gas generator, having a complicated shape. Furthermore, both of these fixing members (shells 7 and 9) are to be attached to a completed product of a gas generator and means such as a screw (FIG. 1), bending (FIG. 2) and so on are used, and therefore, a margin for a screw or bending needs to be arranged, which increases protruding volume from the housing, making it disturbing in handling.